Kodi
This is Chapter 2 after the First One Scene 1. New Pups/Meet General Brutus Three Weeks after the First Chapter. Dusty, Lilly, Kate, Aleu and Sly had Given Birth to Their Pups. Dusty had There Puppies. Aleu, Lilly and Sly had One then Kate had Four Puppies and Adopted a Smaller Blue Fox. Niju and Black Wolf is About to Fight Over their Loss Until General Brutus: King of the Owls and His Tribe had Came to Declare a War with Them Scene 2. New Plan/First Day When Carface, Killer and Sly Were in the Forest, Sly is Cuddling with her Son: Luger and She Plots Revenge on Kodi and his Family and Plots to Find The Powerful Red Cat: Red to Revive Gmork. While Boris is Struggling to Watch Shasta, Bess, Tramp, Demon, Laila, Krypto, Ranger, Claudette, Stinky, Whisper, Bolt and Runt They Came Across a Town Where they Meet Dusty's Bigger Sister: Rita Scene 3. Meet Rita/The Owls AttackCategory:PrinceKodi Fanfiction When Rita Introduces them to Her LIfe at Home. Bess Meets and Forms a Crush on Tito and Georgette's Son: Itchy. Rita Wants to Invite Her Sister over with Her Life in the City. General Brutus Sent his Owls to Kidnapp The Teenaged Canines and They Captured Bess and Itchy, While Ranger, Whisper and Shasta Retreat. Krypto, Bolt, Demon, Tramp, Laila, Stinky, Runt and Claudette decided to Get Help Scene 4. Urgent News/Enter White Deer Park When the Others Came to Warn the Others About What Happened, The Gang went off to Search for Them. Shasta, Whisper and Ranger entered White Deer Park, When they Enter Shasta Fells in Love with Fox, Ranger Meets Charmer and Whisper Came Across a Handsome Bold. The Three Fell in Love with Three of Fox and Vixen's Children Scene 5. The Dark Council/Meet Red When Niju and White Wolf made Their Council Againts Black Wolf and Claw's Army, Brutus and His Owls Brought their Prisoners to the Council and Made them Slaves. When Carface, Killer, Sly and Luger Reached Red's Home he Had his Cauldron to Revive The Lord of Evil: Gmork and His Power Revived him. Luger Gets a Chance to meet his Father. Hunch Falls in with his Younger Brother: Orestes and Tells them there is a War Between Them Scene 6. Fox Hears the New/Farley Trouble When Fox is Curious of His Daughters and Son Being Gone for a Long Time and Their Brother: Friendly found them With their Love Intrests. Fox and Vixen is Pleased with Their Love Intrests. Meanwhile A Handsome Evil Fox: Farley With his Two Dim-Witted Henchmen: B'rer Fox and B'rer Bear had Spotted Shasta hanging with his Girlfriend and Swores to Kill Him Scene 7. Captured/Meet Uncle Voracious While The Gang Searched for Shasta, Whisper and Ranger they Have Been Captured by Niju's Army and Prisoned Them and Niju Announced that He has a Partner aside him which is Kodi's Cruel Uncle: King Voracious which Plots to Become Lord of Evil When the Two Wolves kill Eachother Scene 8. Fox and Mice/Marriage Proposal When Fox introduces Shasta to Her Friends who Turned out to be a Group of Mice from "Basil & Mrs. Brisby's Family" and She had Tooken Care of Them ever Since she was a Little Fox Kit. Shasta had Planned a Marriage Proposal to Fox Scene 9. The War/GMORK is ALIVE When Black Wolf and Niju Battle out in a Brutal Cruel War and Niju was about to Kill a Wounded Black Wolf. Until Red had Cam with Gmork to Cancel the War and the Two Evil Wolves Befriend eachother Once Again and Gmork is Suprised about the Capture The Entire Family and Closely Killed King Voracious until he Told he is on Gmork's Side. Kodi and the others Escaped Scene 10. The Wedding/Farley Attacks/Shasta vs Farley When Shasta Marries Fox in a Lovely Dress the Mice made for Her and Dr. Dawson (Basil's Friend) marries them Until Farley Plans to Kill Shasta with a Ray Gun and Ends up Shooting the Trees Instead. Farley Plans to Fight Shasta to Become a Husband to Fox Instead but Shasta scratched Farley and The Two Battle to the Death until Basil and the Mice had Trapped him into a Rock falling on Him and Shasta marries Fox (Skunk Fu) Scene 11. Meet Brainy Barker/Scarface and Lady Blue Prows in When Kodi and the Gang had Searched for them and Along came Brainy Barker Helped them Search for Their Sons and Daughter. Krypto develops a Crush on Brainy Barker then Meanwhile Gmork Meets his Father in Law and Mother in Law Who Plans to Join his Team and Makes their Long Lost Son: Ranger Evil Scene 12. The Owls Attack White Deer Park/Orestes Refuses/Meet the In Laws When Gmork Orders General Brutus to Attack White Deer Park General Brutus Orders his Eldest Son: Hunch to Break down their Guard and His Youngest: Orestes Refuses to Hurt anyone else on his Father's Order and His Owls are Ordered to Execute Him. Later Kodi and the Others entered white deer park after A Month of Searching realized that Kodi's Son is Married to Fox's Daughter